1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casino card game bearing similarities to two existing casino card games, and more particularly to a game known as "Fimarolla" which combines certain features of the card games known as Poker and Blackjack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The public perception of the card games played by the public against the house is that the player's statistical probability of continued success is limited. Because of the nature of the games played in casinos, such as Blackjack, Gin Rummy or Poker, the initial cards dealt to the player, especially a novice, can quickly eliminate any possibility of beating the house thus lessening the inclination of the player to continue playing. Certain card games have been developed which are more "player friendly" thereby enabling the player to have a plurality of chances to win.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,946 discloses a card game played with one or two decks of cards involving two hands in which no player strategy affects the outcome of the game. The player selects which of the hands he thinks will win the game or whether the game will end in a tie. The game utilizes the numerical value of the cards as determinative of the outcome.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,415 discloses a card game played with fifty-two cards and four jokers that is not Blackjack but requires counting of card values to reach a predetermined unique point total, for example, a point total count of twenty-two points or as close to it as possible. Contrary to many casino card games, each of the players in turn is designated the dealer. The game rules are similar to Blackjack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,005 discloses a method and apparatus for playing a poker-like game in which the player competes against the dealer. Each player can select his hand or a position after seeing a predetermined number of cards dealt to each hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,300 discloses a card game similar in form to the game of Twenty-One, but in which different play options are provided by modifying the deck of cards used. The object is to get closest to a numerical hand count of twenty. If the numerical count exceeds twenty, then the numerical count of the cards reverts by subtracting ten therefrom. Thus the player never encounters a "bust" hand situation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a card game based upon a combination of the rules of Poker and Black Jack. The game of the present invention, "Fimarolla," combines many of the rules of the aforementioned card games into a single game and is ideally suited as a casino game.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed invention.